Each time a computer system is started, various initialization procedures and tests are performed before the computer system is ready to run the operating system and application software. These initialization procedures and tests are typically referred to as the boot sequence. An exemplary boot sequence may include executing a power-on self-test program (POST), followed by execution of the basic input output system (BIOS). The BIOS points to a boot sector on a disk and initializes code to read the master boot record and load the operating system (OS). After the OS initializes, applications can run on the computer system.
When the computer system is restarted or reset, the computer system has to run all of the initialization procedures and perform all of the tests again, reducing productivity while the user waits. If the computer system is a network server, all users on the network needing access to the server must wait for the computer system to reboot.